


花梦ABO短小脑洞（怀孕生子，慎入）

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alpha Taiga, Alpha/Omega, Dystocia, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Emu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: ［恰好想到ABO，及其简短的脑洞，细节并未好好研究，就是个大概］
Relationships: Hanaya Taiga/Houjou Emu
Comments: 4





	花梦ABO短小脑洞（怀孕生子，慎入）

大战后不管永梦发生了什么，反正已经不能算是人，身体变异但活下来。  
花家对他有所改观，两人关系变得暧昧，越走越近。不算是交往的交往，而一天花家就带着他做了，永梦也没反对。也就类似于意外和一时兴起之下，花家没完全察觉自己内心的感情深度，毕竟他多年感情屏蔽习惯了。  
因此随后的日子里，他对待永梦的态度同往日没有太大变化。可永梦开始感觉到身体不适和变化，这事就只和花家说了。花家检测后发现永梦怀孕了，还是自己的。  
这事没法往外说，这种身体也出不去。所以花家把永梦留在了自己医院里，找了一个深处的病房做房间，让永梦和自己住，照顾他。  
但是花家认为自己也就是感兴趣，以及对永梦有一定重视而不能放在不管。他开始调查永梦情况，却行为之间透露出花家的小心。  
永梦对外的状态暂时算是失踪？（工作方面没想好，大概就是辞职或者暂时搁置啥的），花家用黑医足够的钱养他。  
永梦身体在怀孕期间很差，因为身体变异和胎儿的关系。而且他身体情况和普通人不同，每次出现情况也不能去正规医院，都是花家和永梦依靠医学知识和书本参考勉强撑着，根本无法找到彻底的解决方法。  
在此期间，两人还是有感情增进。花家发现自己对永梦的重视行为越来越明显，内心的改变也被自己彻底正视。

那一晚，楼下花家迎来的病人也是麻烦的比如黑道势力之类的，在那边被纠缠折腾还同时好几个人。  
可是楼上永梦早产了，而永梦知道不能出声被发现惹来麻烦，有可能会被抓走卖掉或者试验虐待…总之这事没法在世间暴露。因此他往嘴里塞了被子，抓着东西倒在地上自己生，却难产几乎要晕过去。  
折腾完病人送走的花家察觉到动静，回来看到永梦的情况后顿时大惊，那一刻他内心最后防线被彻底冲击垮。  
他试图对永梦进行急救，并且辅助永梦好不容易产下胎儿，却是死婴。  
而永梦开始大出血，最终死在了花家怀里。  
这时候花家彻底失去了往日的状态，才注意到自己的感情。


End file.
